1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures with a detachable top panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer enclosure usually includes a chassis and a top panel mounted to the chassis. The top panel is often mounted to the chassis through fasteners, such as screws. However, an additional fastener driver is needed, and the fastening process is laborious and time-consuming.